


День Рождения Хизаки

by Deathfeanor



Series: Русская рулетка: кот в мешке (фест) [6]
Category: Cinema Bizarre (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: Absurd, Birthday, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Не самый удачный День рождения Хизаки...Драббл для феста "Русская рулетка. Кот в мешке".Задание было написать драббл по этим двум фэндомам, а ключевым в сюжете должен был быть ДР. Ну и вот...
Series: Русская рулетка: кот в мешке (фест) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186907





	День Рождения Хизаки

— Ну, вот, — сказал Хизаки, вытирая нож о подол платья, — приглашай вас на день рождения… Что мне теперь со всем этим бардаком делать?

На подоле остался красный развод, но это, казалось, Хизаки не волновало. Он все еще держал нож в руке и недобро обводил взглядом гостей. Тех, которые еще не успели смыться. Остались только Джука, Теру и эти, как их, Синема Бизару.  
Вообще-то, все случилось как раз из-за них.

Нет, не так. Они случились (гусары, молчать!) прямо на хизачкин день рождения. Хорош был подарочек, ничего не скажешь.

— Еще раз, — грозно вопросил именинник, непроизвольно направляя на… на одно из них (эти гайдзины все равно все на одно лицо) испачканный в клубничном сиропе нож. — Еще раз, вы как тут оказались?!

Один из незваных гостей (кажется, вокалист) залопотал что-то на немецком. Хизаки повернулся к Теру и Джуке:

— Вы какой-нибудь язык знаете?

Джука, глядя на нож в руке лидера, спрятался за Теру. Теру тупо смотрел на лидера. Тот только вздохнул.

— Ладно, — сказал он, кладя, наконец, нож на стол, — давайте сожрем этот торт… ну, то, что осталось.

Собственно, все из-за торта и случилось. Поломали его бизарцы немножко. Хизаки даже не понял, как это случилось. Откуда взялись они — тоже так и осталось загадкой. Просто из соседней комнаты гости и именинник услышали шум, прибежали на кухню, а тут… И их вокалист (кажется, Хизаки не был уверен) сидел, сволочь, на коробке с тортом. Если бы кто-то из гостей не завопил радостно: «ааааааа, это же Бизару!!!», Хизаки бы и не узнал, кто это испортил ему праздник.

На полу валялись осколки побитой посуды, окно было выбито. Хизаки оглядел все это, вздохнул, и сел за стол, подвинув к себе несчастный торт и, поленившись найти вилку, стал есть прямо с ножа.

— Че уставились? — проворчал он. — Принцесса имеет право на капризы.  
— С Днем Рождения, Хизаки-сан, — выдавил из себя обретший дар речи Теру.

Хизаки посмотрел на него и ничего не сказал. Праздник был безнадежно испорчен.


End file.
